Hidden Feelings (Re-Visioned)
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: Byakuya and Ichigo struggle with hidden feelings towards one another. When given the chance to let them be known, will the two take the chance to feel love and live life again or will they let the chance pass them by all together? **This is the re-visioned version of my original HIDDEN FEELINGS! Please read A/N at bottom of Chap 1** ON SHORT HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first yaoi story with my fav yaoi pairing, ByaIchi!**_

_**WARNING :: RATED M, Contains Yaoi, will be a Mpreg, and will contain cases of OOC!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: ALL BLEACH CHARACTER BELONG TO TITE KUBO, even though I wished these two hot men were mine!**_

_****I AM TOTALLY REVAMPING THIS STORY (FIXING ERRORS AND SEPERATING CHAPTERS) AND AM REPUBLISHING! HOPE THAT ALL FOLLWED AND FAVED THE OTHER WILL FOLLOW HERE! **_

_**SUMMARY :: Byakuya and Ichigo struggle with feelings towards the other. When given the chance to let them be known, will the two take the chance to feel love and live life again or will they let the chance pass them by all together?**_

* * *

Ichigo walked through the front door of the Kurosaki Family Clinic, dropping his bag off on the couch. Hearing some clatter from the kitchen, he walked in to see his dad pouring some sake. "Dad, can we talk?" Ichigo asked, sitting down at the dining table..

"Sure Ichi, what's up?" Isshin asked, joining his son at the table.

"What is it? Having girl problems?" Isshin said but stopped his banter after noticing Ichigo tense up considerably.

"Actually dad...it's not." Ichigo said. "You see...Idon'tthinkIlikegirls!" Ichigo said all in one breathe. Luckily, Isshin's keen ears depicted Ichigo's nervously-said sentence.

"Ah." Isshin rested his head on his palm and stared at his son for a moment. "Ichigo, I support you no matter what, even if you don't like girls." Isshin said.

Ichigo looked visibly relieved. "Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. You are my son, and I love you no matter what, and before you even ask...yes, your mom would still be proud of you," Isshin said.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to well-up but forced it down as he continued his conversation. "If I remember, you said that you were a captain once, right dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Isshin responded.

"So I am sure that you have heard of the name Kuchiki before." Ichigo said.

"Why of course! My third daughter is a Kuchiki! I would be a terrible father if I didn't know my sweet little girl's last name!" Isshin exclaimed. He heard Ichigo mumble something about him being a sick man. "So why did you ask?" Isshin asked curiously.

"Well, if you are familiar with the Kuchiki Clan, then you must know a man named Byakuya Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo asked. He watched his father get a very amusing look on his face.

"That little spoiled brat! Man, who could forget him! Every five minutes he'd be insulting something or the other and bragging about how he would one day rule the Kuchiki Clan and become a respected symbol that all of Soul Society could look up to," Isshin said.

It took all of Ichigo's inner strength to keep from bursting out in laughter. "So you also know that he is now a Captain of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki Clan? And if you know that, then you must know that he is now such a stoic Popsicle that it's not funny," Ichigo said.

"Actually, I did know that. I had heard my reports from Yoruichi," Isshin said. "So what about him?"

"Remember when I just mentioned that I didn't like girls.."

"Yeah?" Isshin asked, glancing at his son.

"Well...ummm...itsByakuyathatIlike," he once again said in one sentence.

Isshin knew that had to be the reason that he had asked about Byakuya. "I thought that could be the reason that you asked." Clasping his hand in Ichigo's shoulder, he gave his son a gentle squeeze. "If he is the one that makes you happy, then so be it, Ichigo. You are still my son, no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Now, I know that you are going back to the Soul Society to take the Taichou position. Think you can do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The Sou-taichou offered me a position with the Gotei 13 and I'm seriously wanting to consider it."

"Ichigo," Isshin started, "as your mother would say, follow your heart. If it tells you that you belong in the Soul Society, then so be it. I'll be there and so will the girls."

"Okay. Then when you go back later tonight to talk to the Old Man, I need you to do something for me." With that said, Ichigo proceeded to tell Isshin his plan.

* * *

**_**There ya go! Chapter 1 to the new HIDDEN FEELINGS! Dont worry, this will still be the same plot/storyline, Im just changing the chapters around and fixing mistakes! Noticed that I need to do this while looking over story outline and working on next chapter!_**

**_**Sorrry chapter is short, longer ones to follow! please R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER AND WARNING ALL LISTED IN CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER -**

Byakuya sat at his desk working on his paperwork as he usually does. The Sou-taichou wanted reports done and ready to turn in at the next Taichou-Fukutaichou meeting, which actually in 2 hours. As Byakuya tried to focus on his paperwork, his thought drifted off. He had been doing this since the incident with Gingou ended 6 months ago. They always seem to land on a certain orange-haired boy that was no longer there. For some time, Byakuya had found himself having fallen for the teen. Why? Even he didn't have the answer. There was just something about Ichigo that struck him and now the orange haired 'brat' was embedded in his heart.

Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out a picture frame that housed a picture of Ichigo, Rukia, and himself. They had taken it afterwards since it was the one time that all 3 of them had gotten together. Rukia had told them that she wanted a picture with her two favorites males, but she also knew how her brother felt about Ichigo. She always tried to get her bother to confess to Ichigo, but he always seems to refuse too. He knew why. He was afraid of getting rejected.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't hear the knock at his door. The door opened and Rukia stood there looking at her brother. She knew what he was thinking about. He had been doing this a lot lately. Walking up to the desk, putting her hands on it. "Nii-sama?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked up at his sister standing there. "Rukia?"

"Yeah, I had knocked but you were lost in thought that you didn't hear me." Walking around his desk, she sat on the edge, looking at her brother. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Shaking his head, he ran his palm over his face. "I can't seem to get him off my mind. Every time I try to concentrate on something, he enters my mind. Maybe I do need to go to Karakura and just confront him."

"Yeah, you need too. Nii-sama..." she said but stopped as a knock come to the door.

"Enter," Byakuya said as he regained his composure. He looked up to see his fuku-taichou, Renji Abarai, entering. "What is it, Abarai?"

"Sir, the Sou-taichou sent a hell butterfly saying that the meeting has been changed and will be in the next 30 minutes. Also, he says that the reports can wait and ask that Rukia attend the meeting as well."

"Wonder why the Sou-taichou wants me there?" asked Rukia, looking over at her brother.

"There is no telling." Byakuya rose to his feet, straightening out his hoari. "I think we should head on over. The 6th is never late for a meeting."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji said, bowing. He then left the office, heading for the 1st.

"Shall we, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, holding his hand out for his sister. Rukia took his hand and the siblings headed out in the direction of the 1st.

* * *

Yamamoto-soutaichou looked out at the Taichous, gazing at each one of them. As his gaze landed on Byakuya, he couldn't help but smile. When Isshin visited him the other day, he learned something and was more than willing to help. He just hoped that it went off without any problems.

"Now, that everyone is present, I believe that it is time that we deal with the empty positions in the Gotei 13, mainly the 3rd, 5th, and 9th division. Now, I have spoken to several of you and have the final decisions for the promotion. Will Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi step forward?"

The two fuku-taichous looked at each other before stepping forward. Shrugging their shoulder at each, they stepped out and walked over to the Sou-taichou.

"Now, Abarai, you served the Soul Society well. Your courage and pride saved a lot of people. Also, you are the first fuku-taichou to ever achieve Bankai and that says a lot about your strength. It is my honor to promote you to the Taichou of the 3rd squad," he said as he handed Renji the hoari.

Renji was speechless for a moment. He knew who had put in the recommendation. To say that he was surprised would be a lie. Bowing to the Sou-taichou, he smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will serve the 3rd to the best of my ability."

"I know you will, Abarai. Now, you may take your new position." He watched as Renji put on the hoari and take his place in the 3rd squad taichou position, after getting a congrats from Kira-fukutaichou. "For the position of 5th squad Taichou, I am bringing back a former taichou. He would be here but is taking care of last minute details before he joins us. Hinamori-fukutaichou," he said as he turned to the young woman, "your new Taichou will be Kurosaki Isshin. Please make sure that he sees me once he arrives." Byakuya's eyes went wide as he heard the news. Ichigo's dad was going to be a fellow captain with him. He remembers stories of Isshin from his grandfather when they were both captains, hundreds of years ago.

"Hai, Sou-taichou," the young timid woman said as she bowed.

"For the position of 9th squad Taichou, I believe, should go to you, Hisagi. You have held the squad together since the defection of Tosen Kaname. Your fierceness in battle and your loyalty to your friends is unquestionable. Also, your bankai is very impressive. I congratulate you, Hisagi-taichou," he said as he handed Hisagi the 9th squad taichou hoari. "You've earned this, Shuuhei. Don't tell yourself different."

"I won't, Sou-taichou. Thank you," he said as he bowed and took his new position.

"Now, we are now left with 3 empty fuku-taichou positions. The 6th, 9th, and 13th are in need. Rukia Kuchiki, please step forward." He watched as the petite Shinigami stepped forward, totally oblivious to the smile that Byakuya had on his face. "Rukia, you have gone beyond the call of duty. Without you, we wouldn't have had the means to defeat Aizen. After many discussions with Ukitake-taichou and your brother, we have decided that you are ready to take the position of Fuku-taichou of the 13th. You have earned it, Rukia," he said with a smile as he handed her the Fuku-taichou badge to the 13th.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She never thought that Byakuya would ever let her do this. Bowing, she smiled. "Thank you, Sou-taichou. I will make the three of you proud."

"I know you will, my dear." Rukia walked back over to Ukitake and took her position, behind him. "Hisagi-taichou, your new fuku-taichou will be Keima Hishiro. Please make sure that you brief him on his new position."

A knock come to the Meeting Hall doors. After getting a nod from Yamamoto, Rukia walked over and opened the doors, revealing Isshin standing there. Isshin walked in and headed for the Sou-taichou. "I do apologize for arriving late, Sou-taichou."

"There is no need to apologize. Sasakibe had explained everything to me. I welcome you back, Isshin and am glad to have you back as the Taichou to the 5th," he said as he handed Isshin his new hoari. As soon as Isshin took his position, Yamamoto continued. "For the last position of 6th squad fukutaichou. Kuchiki-taichou," he said as he caught Byakuya attention, "careful consideration was given when it came to this choice. I know that you require someone that can keep up with you and has a strong loyalty to a squad and his friends. The young man I have selected comes with several recommendations, including mine. I know this young man to be a man true to his word and will never back down."

With that, the doors opened again revealing a young man with bright orange hair standing there. Byakuya's breath caught in his throat as he watched Ichigo walk in, up to the Sou-taichou. _'I can't believe that he is here'_ he thought to himself. He continued to watch as the Sou-taichou continued to speak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have asked you here today cause of something that has come to my attention that I have learned from your father. I need to hear it come from you. You are wanting to join the Gotei 13, correct?"

"Hai. Ever since the war ended, I've had no purpose. While I fought alongside the Soul Society, I had one. I was able to make a difference. After talking to my father about this in depth, he completely supports me in this and then he told me about the offer that you had given him so I had asked him to speak to you," Ichigo had replied. "I realize what I am giving up in doing this, but I believe that my place is here in the Soul Society."

Yamamoto-Soutaichou had a smile on his face. "Well, I offer you the position of fuku-taichou of the 6th. You are the perfect candidate to take this position ad I believe that you will be a valuable asset to Kuchiki-taichou and the 6th division. The decision is your, Ichigo."

"It will be an honor, sir. I will fulfill my duties accordingly," Ichigo said calmly.

Yamamoto smiled. "Well, then, I welcome you to the Gotei 13, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," he said as he handed him the fukutaichou badge to the 6th. "Actually Ichigo, the honor is ours."

Bowing to the Sou-taichou, Ichigo placed the badge around his right upper arm and walked over to where Byakuya was standing. Byakuya still couldn't believe that Ichigo gave up his human life to come to the Soul Society. Regaining his usual stoic demeanor, he looked at his new fuku-taichou. "I expect you to fulfill your duties, Kurosaki-fukutaichou."

Ichigo smiled at the noble. "You can count on me, Bya...I mean, Kuchiki-taichou," he replied with a slight bow. Ichigo stepped behind Byakuya, taking his position.

"Is there anymore business that needs to be attended to?" Yamamoto asked, looking around at the Taichous and Fuku-taichous. With no response, he continued. "Very well, then. I expect the reports from all divisions on my desk by tomorrow. Dismissed," he said with his cane banging the ground, signaling the end of the meeting.

Everyone started filing out of the Hall. As Ichigo was getting ready to leave, he turned to see Byakuya still standing there. "Hey, Rukes, I'll catch with ya later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see ya later, Ichigo." Glancing over at her brother, she hoped that he would finally admit to Ichigo how he felt. Smiling, she left her brother and best friend alone.

Ichigo walked over to his new taichou, noticing that he was lost in his thoughts. Placing his hand on Byakuya's shoulder, jostling him out his thoughts. "Taichou, are you alright?"

Turning to see Ichigo standing there, he let out a breath. "Yes, Kurosaki, I'm fine. Just lost in thought there for a moment."

"Okay, I was getting worried about you there for a moment. Shall I meet you at the division, then?"

Thinking, he wondered if he should try talking to Ichigo tonight. Tomorrow was his birthday and for once, he wanted to do something for himself. "Actually, will you mind coming to the Manor for dinner tonight? There is something I would like to talk to you about and would prefer if we were alone when we did talk."

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had asked him to dinner. He had been struggling for the last two days on how to tell Byakuya; maybe he would get a chance tonight at dinner. "No, I don't mind at all. What time did ya want me there, Taichou?"

Byakuya started to head out, but stopped right by Ichigo's side, leaning close to his ear. "Be there at 7. Oh, when we are alone, you can call me Byakuya. I shall see you tonight...Ichigo," he whispered flirtatious.

With that said, Byakuya walked out of the Meeting Hall, leaving a stunned and flustered Ichigo standing there. _'Was Byakuya just flirting with me?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ALL DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS LISTED IN CHAPTER 1!**_

* * *

Byakuya stood in his study, looking out the window. The events of today had kept replaying though his mind. He still couldn't believe that Ichigo had given up his human life to come to the Soul Society. The feelings that he had for Ichigo were present now, more than ever. When he first met Ichigo when he retrieved Rukia, the orange haired brat intrigued him. Something about his fiery, honest, prideful attitude stuck with him that day.

Throughout the years, his feelings for Ichigo had grown. He watched as Ichigo matured from an inexperienced teen to being one of the most powerful Shinigami he had ever seen. The way that Ichigo would push himself really said something to the noble. Ichigo had shown him the errors of his ways of thinking and without knowing it, had set the noble on a new way of thinking. For that, he was truly grateful to his fuku-taichou.

Now all he needed to do was to let him know how he felt. When it happened with Hisana, it was easy. Why was it difficult with Ichigo? Byakuya didn't even know the answer. Something about Ichigo made him special. He decided that tonight, whether or not he returned the feelings, he needed to let him know exactly how he felt.

A knock at his study doors brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he said as the door slid open revealing Ichigo standing there. "Ichigo, come in."

"I know I'm a little early, but I knew it was better than being late. The maid showed me the way here, so I thought I would surprise you a little," he said with a smile as he sat on the couch. Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya, who had turned his gaze back out the window. Byakuya was simply gorgeous to him. The way that his hair flowed, his posture, his attitude simply drew Ichigo to him. He never has understood what drew him to the noble. All Ichigo knew was that he had fallen for the stoic man. "You okay, Byakuya?"

Looking over at the young man, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he said looking into the amber eyes that he had missed the last few months. Sitting down at his desk, he shuffled through the papers that were there, until he found the one that he was looking for. "Come look at this." Ichigo walked around to the back of his desk and leaned over Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya could feel his hot breath gently grazing his ear. "This is a list of the squad members. Day after tomorrow, it will be your job to train them every day. I'll expect reports every morning on their progress," he mentioned as he turned his face to where it was mere inches away from Ichigo's. They were so close that they could practically feel each others breath on their lips. "Ichigo..." he whispered softly, unknowingly inching closer to him.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied, who was also moving closer.

A knock come to the door, breaking the moment between the two men. Sitting straight up, Byakuya looked over at Ichigo, who had stepped away from the desk. _'Was I actually fixing to kiss him'_ he thought to himself as he watched the orange-haired fuku-taichou compose himself. A second knock to the door caught his attention. "Enter."

A servant walked in carrying a tray that had two platters covered on it. "Here is the dinner that you requested, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank you," he said as the servant placed the tray on the coffee table and then retrieved the sake bottle. "You may go. See that we are not disturbed as we have paperwork to work on."

"Hai," the servant said as she bowed and left the two gentlemen alone.

Byakuya walked over to the door, sliding it close and while Ichigo wasn't looking, locked it swiftly. Sitting on the couch, he removed the lids from the platters, and he set up their dinner. Glancing over at his desk, he saw Ichigo going over the paperwork that he had just shown him. To say that he was surprised by Ichigo would be a lie. Ichigo had told him that he would perform his duties. He was actually glad to have Ichigo as his fuku-taichou. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah?"

"Take a break and come eat. We can always get back to that later." Byakuya said, eying Ichigo up as he made his way to the table. On the table were several small dishes. There were steamed dishes, simmered, and grilled, too. Ichigo recognized it as Keiseki Ryori, an expensive multi-course meal that is definitely something that nobles would eat on a nightly basis. All of the dishes were on beautiful plates and bowls that looked like they could costs more than most people's homes. There were also sakura branches adorning the table to add to the relaxing and impressive atmosphere.

"Wow. This is amazing." Ichigo said, looking over the table of food.

"I am glad you like it." Byakuya said giving a genuine smile that made Ichigo melt into a pile of mumbling mush. Byakuya picked up a plate and put some steamed rice, sashimi, and grilled fish on it before sitting it in front of Ichigo along with a bowl of hashiarai and other soups. Ichigo looked at him with surprised before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Ichigo said, slowly eating the divine food and looking at Byakuya gratefully, showing he was enjoying the food.

Byakuya chuckled. "I am glad you like it," he said before digging in himself. Byakuya used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of sashimi and put it in his mouth all the while, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo. Ichigo noticed a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Byakuya open his mouth and put out his tongue to lick the piece of fish slowly before carefully putting it in his mouth and chewing on it sensually. He was even moaning, as if the food was that delicious. But Byakuya found something much more delicious at the table. It was a certain strawberry sitting across from him. And Byakuya didn't take his eyes off of him.

Ichigo felt a blush creep up on his face and he tried to hide it by turning to face the other direction but when he turned back around Byakuya's face was a mere inches from his own. In a husky voice Byakuya asked, "Do you mind if I taste?" Ichigo just nodded his head dumbly and closed his eyes to wait for Byakuya to kiss him, but it never happened. Instead he looked down on the table to find a little piece of his food missing and Byakuya back over on his side of the table, eating it.

Ichigo smirked. Two could play this game. "Man, it's awfully hot in here. You don't mind if I take this off do you?" Ichigo asked, pulling at the top of his shikausho. Byakuya almost choked on his food but managed to play it off like it didn't almost happen. Ichigo slowly pulled of his shikausho top, keeping his eye contact with Byakuya the whole time. Byakuya felt like he shouldn't watch. But he wanted too. He REALLY wanted to. Byakuya could feel his erection growing under his pants.

"Why yes, I do have to agree. It's pretty hot in here," Byakuya said after Ichigo had sat back down, the top of his shikausho now on the floor, folded neatly. Byakuya removed his hoari and the hairpiece from the back of his hair that was holding it. Ichigo blushed again as he watch Byakuya. To say that Byakuya looked hot was an understatement. Byakuya was gorgeous. He looked so much younger without his hair in the kenseikan and Ichigo couldn't help but admire his bare neck. It looked so pale and yummy, for lack of a better word. Ichigo imagined himself sucking on the smooth flesh and felt himself getting hard at the image.

Ichigo tried to ignore it by continuing with his meal. He eat some rice and chewed on it, trying to think more about that than the sexy man sitting across from him.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said huskily. "I believe you have rice on your face. Please, allow me to get it for you." Ichigo saw a smirk from Byakuya quickly before it went away and Byakuya was in his face in a second and Ichigo felt something wet come across his mouth and Ichigo shivered. Byakuya was licking his mouth! Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the tongue move across his lips hungrily. And just as he started to really get into it, Byakuya pulled away with a smirk and went back over to his side of the table for the second time that night.

Ichigo was fully hard now. There was no other option. He wanted release. No – he needed it. And Byakuya was going to make that happen. Ichigo wanted to jump across the table and ravish his new captain. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he didn't do anything stupid.

Finally deciding to make a move, he mentally prepared himself. Before he could make a move towards Byakuya, the said noble was already in his face. Looking into the gray depths of his Taichou, he smiled. Suddenly, he felt his lips bring pressed the wet, warm lips of the noble.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Trailing his tongue across Ichigo bottom lip, he enticed the berry to let him come in and play. Ichigo opened his mouth to Byakuya and the noble's tongue found its way in, tasting every crevice of his mouth. Byakuya completely relished in the fact that he finally had his strawberry in his arms.

After a few more moments, Ichigo parted from the kiss, looking at the noble. "Byakuya?"

Placing his slender finger on Ichigo's lips, he silenced his fuku-taichou. "I think I'll only be able to do this once, so let me get it out." Taking a deep breath, he looked into Ichigo's amber eyes. "I have liked you a long time, Ichigo. A really long time. I just never knew how to tell you. When I seen that you were the one that was made my fuku-taichou, I decided that it was time that you knew how I felt." Placing a small kiss on his strawberry lips, he looked into the face of the man that had captured his heart. "After 50 years, I never thought I would feel like this about anyone, but you, Ichigo, have captured my heart unlike no other. Knowing this here," he said, taking Ichigo's hand placing it over his heart, "I now know that I'm completely in love with you."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, completely at a loss for words. Never in his dreams did he think that he would catch the attention of the noble. But somehow he did and he didn't want to lose it. Knowing that the noble felt this way about him, he knew that he could finally come out with his feelings. Smiling, he kissed Byakuya softly. "I love you too, Byakuya. I think I have for a long time. It just took me awhile to realize it. You want to know why I came here?"

"I was wondering."

"I came here for you." Seeing Byakuya's eyes widened, he continued on. "Yes, I came here for your stoic, cold, emotionless self. Something about you struck me and I've never been able to get rid of it. Now, I don't wanna get rid of it or you," he said leaning closer. "Think you can handle me for the long run?"

Smiling, Byakuya's leaned closer and captured Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. "You better believe it, strawberry." He trailed his kisses down Ichigo's neck, nipping softly at his naked flesh. Taking his kisses back to his ear, Byakuya purred into his ear. "You know, maybe we should take this to my bedroom."

"Maybe you're right," Ichigo said, as he stood up from Byakuya's lap. Once Byakuya was on his feet, he took Ichigo's hand in his and led them out of the study. Walking down a long hallway, he tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand, letting the younger man know that he was anxious.

With a smile on his face, Ichigo came up to his side, and firmly planted his hand on Byakuya's ass, squeezing it. He soon found himself pushed up against the wall, with the noble's lips plundering his. Breaking the kiss, he looked at the noble with his flustered face. "Aren't you afraid of someone seeing?"

"No. The servants are in their quarters for the night and the elders actually already know of my feelings for you." Seeing the confused looked on Ichigo's face, he decided he should tell him. "When I finally figured out that I was in love with you, I met with the Elders to let them know. They told me that the sex of my next partner didn't matter, as long as I was happy."

Ichigo was so wrapped up in Byakuya that he couldn't think about anything else other than the beautiful man in front of him. He couldn't believe that Byakuya had gone through all that just to be with him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the noble's neck, bringing him closer kissing him passionately. Ichigo licked Byakuya's bottom lip and granted the entrance he was seeking. Tasting every crevice of the noble's mouth, Ichigo lost himself in the sensation that was Byakuya.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into the passionate, loving eyes of his Taichou. "Byakuya, show me how much you love me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALL DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS LISTED IN CHAPTER 1!**_

**_WARNING :: LEMON AHEAD! DONT LIKE THEN SKIP TO END OF CHAPTER AFTER BOLD PRINT!_**

* * *

Growling softly, he took Ichigo by the hand and continued the journey down to his room. Sliding the door open, Byakuya paused and turned back to Ichigo. "You sure about this, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stepped up on his toes a bit and planted a small kiss to the noble's lips. "More than anything." Ichigo took him by his hand. "If I wasn't sure, I would have left a long time ago. You know that."

Byakuya knew what Ichigo said was true. Keeping their fingers intertwined, he pulled Ichigo into his room, sliding the door closed. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, watching Ichigo look around. He couldn't remember how many times he had dreamed of this moment. Now that it was here and Ichigo was not that far from him, he wasn't going to waste another minute. Walking over to Ichigo who was by the window looking out at the gardens, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Nuzzling his bare neck, Byakuya planted small, soft kisses to his neckline. "What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo turned around in his arms, looking at the noble's misty gray eyes. "Nothing much, just thinking how lucky I am. I never thought you would have felt the same way about me."

Smiling, Byakuya leaned down to where their lips where only millimeters apart. "Believe it, Ichigo, because I have no intentions of letting you go," he whispered, feeling Ichigo's breath upon his lips.

Ichigo looked into his eyes and could see everything that Byakuya was telling him. "Good, cause I have no intention of going anywhere," he whispered back with a smile.

_**((LEMON))**_

Byakuya wasted no more time and crushed their lips together with urgency. Nipping at Ichigo's bottom lip, he was granted the access that he was seeking. Tasting every crevice of the strawberry's mouth, he began to move them slowly back towards the bed. Feeling Ichigo's legs hit the bed; he moved his hands downwards toward his obi that still help his hakamas. Slowly, he untied the obi, pulling it away. Breaking the kiss, he looked into the amber eyes of his soon-to-be lover and smiled. Giving them a slight tug, Byakuya pushed them down his legs, revealing Ichigo's tan and toned legs and his fully erect manhood.

Not wanting to be only one undressed, Ichigo trailed his hands down Byakuya's chest down to the obi that help his uniform together. Looking up at Byakuya, he took noticed of his hair. "You know, you should wear your hair down more often. It really makes you look younger." With that, Ichigo pushed the top off the older man, revealing his toned, lean chest. Before he could push Byakuya's hakamas off him, the noble caught his hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Nipping at his ears, Byakuya gave it a slight tug. "Not so fast, Ichi," he whispered as he pushed him down onto the bed, hovering over him. "Time to see what makes you squirm, Kurosaki," he smiled at him as he started kissing his toned torso, slightly nipping and tugging at his pert nipples. He continues his kissing voyage down his stomach till he reaches his erect manhood. Byakuya took an experimental lick under the shaft, making Ichigo arch his back in pleasure.

Seeing Ichigo's reaction, Byakuya smiled as he took Ichigo's member into his mouth with a soft groan. Watching Ichigo close his eyes in pleasure, he started a rhythm. Slowly, he moved his head up and down, nipping at the tip, and licking across the slit.

Ichigo's fingers found their way to the noble's hair. He still couldn't believe that he was here with Byakuya. Only a few days ago, he had finally realized his feelings for the noble and was glad that he made the decision that he did.

Byakuya could feel his fingers in his hair and loved it. Every time he felt his grip tightened, he made to increase the pressure that he had on his manhood. Taking his hand, Byakuya wrapped it around his cock and proceeded to stroke him as he continued sucking him. He could tell that Ichigo was getting close. Deciding to send him over the edge, he increased his speed and pressure, wanting to make sure it was an orgasm that he wouldn't forget.

Ichigo could tell that he was close. Tapping Byakuya on the shoulder, he tried to get his attention. "Bya...Bya...ah..." he tried saying but could only moan.

Byakuya looked up at him with a lust in his eyes. Pooping him out of his mouth, he smiled. "Just lose it, Strawberry-kun," he whispered as he slid his manhood back into his warm mouth. After a few more strokes, Ichigo lost it and completely exploded in Byakuya's mouth, with him swallowing every little drop.

Byakuya released his hold on Ichigo and slid up his body, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Tasting himself on the raven-haired taichou's lips, Ichigo got turned on more than he ever thought possible. Byakuya licked across his lip and Ichigo was more than happy to give him the access that he was asking for. Thrusting their tongues together, they tasted every crevice of the others mouth. When the need for air became too great, they part with only a strand of saliva tying them together.

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at Byakuya with a want in his eyes. Blushing, his hid his eyes from Byakuya, only for the noble to turn him back around. "Um...what would you say if I wanted more, 'Kuya?"

To say that he was surprised would be a lie. He wanted more with the strawberry but only if he wanted it. Now he was practically asking him. Smiling gently, he kissed him softly. "I would say yes, but only if you are okay with it."

"I am, more than anything. I love you, Byakuya, and I want to share this with you and only you."

He was touched by the words that come from him. Caressing his cheek, Byakuya planted small kisses along his jaw line. "Well, if you're sure. I love you too, Ichigo, more than anything." Bring three fingers to Ichigo's face, he smiled. "I wasn't quite prepared for this, so..." he was saying but was cut off when Ichigo took his fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Deeming them ready, Byakuya took his fingers from his mouth, trailing them down his body until he reached Ichigo's puckered entrance. Kissing the strawberry hard, he slowly thrusted the first finger in, working past that ring of muscle. Moving it slowly, he worked that muscle to try and loosened it up. When he thought he was ready, he added a 2nd finger, getting a lil hiss from Ichigo. Looking into the amber eyes he loved so much, he smiled.

Feeling the two fingers inside, Ichigo felt like he was in heaven. All of a sudden, he felt something wonderful. "Ahhhh...Hit that again! Feels so good!" he exclaimed.

Knowing that he had hit Ichigo's prostate, Byakuya worked his fingers in more, making sure to hit that spot again. Adding the final finger, he moved them in and out slowly. Byakuya wanted to make him see stars again, so he thrusted his fingers in at a steady pace, brushing against his prostate every time.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Byakuya now. Taking his hands, he cupped the noble's face and brought his gaze to him. "Please, Byakuya..."

"Please what, Ichigo?" he purred seductively, kissing his forehead.

"Ahhh..." he moaned as Byakuya hit it again. "I..I...need you, please!"

Kissing Ichigo's lips, he removed his fingers and removed the last piece of clothing that separated them. Licking his hand, Byakuya made sure that he was slick enough. Pressing his tip at his entrance, he pushed in slowly, waiting for Ichigo to get use to it. Catching Ichigo's gaze, in one swift thrust, he buried himself to the hilt. Ichigo grunted out in pain so Byakuya stayed still, letting him get used to the size.

Reveling in the face that he finally had his noble, Ichigo smiled. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled the noble into a passionate kiss. Parting from the kiss, he opened his eyes and looked into the gaze that he loved so much. "It's okay, you can move now."

Byakuya groaned as he started to thrust very slowly, letting them both get use to the feeling. Before too long, he found his rhythm and set himself at a steady pace. Both men were panting heavily, and Byakuya made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

All of a sudden, Byakuya pulled out. "Wha..." Ichigo started to say but soon found himself being turned around and Byakuya thrusted back in. After a few thrusts that made Ichigo see stars, Byakuya leaned over his lover's body, wrapping him arm around Ichigo's waist. Slowly, he lifted Ichigo into a sitting position, giving both a new position that made of them moan. Keeping his arm around his waist, Byakuya used his free hand and turned Ichigo's face to where he could still kiss him. "Thought you might like this," he whispered huskily, as he started thrusting again.

Ichigo was in heaven. He started meeting Byakuya thrust for thrust and before too long, both men were moaning. Ichigo knew he couldn't last much longer and knew Byakuya must have sensed it because his hand snaked around.

Taking Ichigo's manhood, he timed each stroke with each thrust, giving more pleasure to both of them. He could tell that Ichigo was trying to hold back but he wanted Ichigo to cum first. Speeding his strokes, he nipped at Ichigo's ear, with his warm, hot breath making him tingle. "Just let go, Ichi-kun...just let go.." he said as he moaned.

Just hearing Byakuya say that broke Ichigo's resolve. Ichigo's orgasm ravaged his body and exploded all over his stomach and Byakuya's hand. Feeling Ichigo's inner walls clench around him, Byakuya lost it and spilled his seed into his young lover.

_**((LEMON ENDS))**_

With both of them spent, Byakuya pulled out and laid Ichigo back on the bed, lying next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his young lover, whose eyes were still closed. "Feel better, Ichigo?" he asked with a smile.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked up at the older man. "Yeah, I do," he whispered as his hand lifted up and caressed his cheek.

"Ichigo, would you consider staying here with me, in the Manor?" the noble asked, caressing Ichigo's bare back.

Hearing the words come from the noble literally made Ichigo's heart jump for joy. He couldn't believe that he would want him to move, when at one time, Byakuya found him to be an annoying brat. Smiling, he kissed Byakuya gently on the lips. "Yes, more than anything, Byakuya. Like I told you earlier, you're not getting rid of me."

Byakuya wanted to ask him another question but wasn't quite sure how to word it. "Uh...umm...I was wondering about something else too…" he started saying as he sat up, trying to collect his thoughts.

Ichigo could tell whatever he wanted to ask was eating at him and he hated seeing Byakuya like that. Sitting up next to his lover, he wrapped his arms around the noble. "Byakuya, what's wrong? What do you want to ask me?"

Byakuya looked at his young lover and smiled. "You are aware that there are a lot of same-sex couples here in the soul Society, right?" Ichigo nodded his head. "I know that we only just got together, but the love I have for you runs deep. I don't want to go another day with knowing that you aren't here, so I was wondering if y-y-you….." Byakuya started stuttering and stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. This was harder to do than he thought. It had been easy with Hisana, but something about Ichigo made it nearly impossible. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my partner in life, my husband?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Y-y-you w-want to marry me?" The strawberry sits up in the bed, next to his lover. Taking his hand, he cupped the noble's face. "Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Byakuya. Like I said, I'm in this forever and I love you more than anything. You could ask me a million times and the answer will always be yes!"

The noble smiled as he drew Ichigo in for a soft kiss. Byakuya couldn't be happier than he already was. He now knew he finally found his soul mate.

The clock in the room struck midnight, signaling the beginning of the new day. Ichigo also knew that today was Byakuya's birthday. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Ichigo drew the noble in. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Byakuya."

"Indeed it is," whispered the noble as he drew the strawberry back in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ALL DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS LISTED IN CHAPTER 1!**_

* * *

_4 months later —_

Ichigo woke up to the sunlight creeping through the curtains in Byakuya's and his bedroom. Reaching over, he felt for the noble but knew that he wasn't there. Byakuya has a habit of waking up early to attend to things at the division. Normally, he would have accompanied his lover, but Byakuya had insisted that he take the day off.

As Ichigo got up from bed, all he could do was smile. It had been four months since he arrived in the Soul Society and everything was going great. Byakuya and he had been together since that first night. A few days later, he was introduced to the Kuchiki Elders and surprising to him, they had accepted their relationship. Even all their friends and everyone in the Soul Society accepted them.

Going into the bathroom, he turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. Having not felt good for the last few days, the water was refreshing to him. This was the reason that Byakuya had told him to take the day off. Just as he was headed towards the shower, Ichigo felt his stomach turning and ran for the toilet. Reaching it just in time, he retched so hard that it made his stomach cramp severely.

A slight knock come to the bathroom door. It opened to reveal Isshin standing there. Seeing his son bent over the toilet, he quickly grabbed a washcloth, wetting it down. Placing it on the back of Ichigo's neck, he helped him lean back. "You okay, Ichigo?"

Looking at his dad, he shrugged. "I think so. To tell you the truth, I'm glad Byakuya made me take the day off. I feel freaking miserable."

"Byakuya's right then. It's time to see Unohana." He took the wet washcloth from Ichigo's neck. Standing up, he walked back over to the sink, getting the cloth wet again. Helping Ichigo back to his feet, he made Ichigo place the cloth on his forehead. "You want me to have Dai bring you some food?"

"Yeah, you better. It'll get back to Byakuya if I don't eat. Just tell Dai to bring some soup. That's probably all my stomach can handle at the moment."

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know. Make sure to stop by the division and let me know what Unohana said." Walking to the door, he glanced back at his son. "You sure you're going to be okay, son?"

Waving at his dad, Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine. Now get going or you'll be late to the meeting." With that Isshin disappeared from the bathroom. Ichigo walked up to the sink and brushed his teeth.

Walking out of the bathroom, he headed for their closet and grabbed his shikausho. As he was changing clothes, he noticed that they were getting a little snug. Thinking nothing of it, he finished getting dressed. Just as he tied his obi, a knock come to the bedroom door. "Enter."

The doors opened to reveal Dai standing there, with a tray in his hand. "I brought you some food, my lord." He walked in and placed the tray on the desk. As he turned around, he noticed Ichigo struggling with getting Zangetsu on his back. "You know, my lord, maybe it would be a good idea to leave Zangetsu here."

"Perhaps you are right." Ichigo walked back over to the case that Byakuya had set up in the room and placed his zanpaukto back in. As he closed the door, Ichigo felt a bit dizzy and grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling.

Noticing that his master was wobbly, Dai rushed to his side, helping him steady himself. "Are you okay, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yes. Just help me sit down, if you don't mind."

Dai help the young master over to the desk and eased him down in to the chair. "Oh, before I forget, I was asked to give you this," the elder man said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "The Elders are requesting your presence at the meeting tonight. From what Kimoko-dono told me, it seems to be about the wedding ceremony for you and Lord Byakuya-sama."

"I guess you better let Kimoko know that I will be there."

"As you wish, my lord. Do you require anything else?"

"No, Dai. You may go." He watched as Dai bowed and left the room. Ichigo removed the lid from the bowl of soup and took a few bites, before his stomach started churning again. He once again ran for the bathroom, throwing everything up again.

Washing his mouth out, he decided this was enough. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He turned and walked out of the bath and then the bedroom. He headed straight for the 4th division.

* * *

Unohana-Taichou just arrived from the Taichou meeting. As she walks through the division, her thoughts wandered back to meeting and the gazes that she kept getting from Kurosaki Isshin. True, she missed him but she didn't know how to fix the problem that was between them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Retsu had just stepped out of the 1__st__ Division and was heading back to hers when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see the new 5__th__ division taichou coming towards her. She quickly calmed down her nerves. "It's good to see you again, Isshin."_

"_You as well, Retsu." He felt into a stride next to Retsu as he accompanied her to the 4__th__. "I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice."_

"_Of course, Isshin."_

"_Well, it's been over 100 years and was wondering if you had any advice on how I could transition back into life here in the Soul Society? I mean, a lot has changed and you are one of the longest serving taichous. Think you can help?"_

_Retsu turned to face Isshin. "I would be happy too." They walked over to the benches outside of the 4__th__ and sat down. For the next 30 minutes, she gave him the best advice that she could. One thing remained in her thoughts and she wanted to know. "Isshin, do you think there is way that maybe we could pick up where we left off?"_

_Isshin looked at the woman that captured his heart so many years ago. He had missed her and now he had the chance to make things right between them. Caressing her cheek, he smiled. "I would like to think there is." Slowly, he leaned closer to the quiet woman. "You really wanna give us a second chance?'_

_Retsu nodded her head. "I have missed you, Isshin." She kissed him softly on his lips. "Believe it or not, I still love you."_

_Smiling, Isshin brought their lips together in a loving kiss._

_Two months later, Byakuya and Ichigo were in their hot springs when they felt an outburst of reiatsu. They knew exactly who it belong too. Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "I wonder what Dad did now?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was lost in thought that she didn't see Ichigo come in behind her. He could tell that the quiet 4th captain was thinking about something. Ichigo knew in his mind who she was thinking about. "You know, all you have to do is go talk to him. He misses you, Retsu."

Hearing Ichigo's voice jostled her out of her thoughts and she turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo."

Ichigo walked over to the woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He misses you. You are all he talks about when we are by ourselves. I know my dad can be a hot head, but you knew he was like that when you fell in love with him"

"You are right, Ichigo. Maybe I will talk to him." She collected herself and turned her attention to the young man. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been sick for about a week and Byakuya wanted me to come get checked out. It just seems to be getting worse."

Unohana had a feeling what was wrong but she wanted to do some tests to make sure. "I believe I have an idea what is wrong, but let's make sure." She led Ichigo through the division back to the examining rooms.

About thirty minutes later, Ichigo sat in Unohana's office, waiting for the taichou to come in with the results. He was getting nervous. Tapping his foot, the door to her office opened and Retsu walked in.

"Sorry about that, Ichigo. Had to make sure the tests were correct," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, you know, with you being in the Soul Society, things here are different from what they are in the real world. That mean, a male's body is different as well."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just going to come out and say this. The reason for your sickness is quite common. You see, one of the things that is different here is that men are able to get pregnant. Ichigo, you're four months pregnant."

"...Huh?" Ichigo said, as question marks appeared over his head. "RUKIA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Ichigo looked around the office looking for his friend. "Hahaha. I knew that she would play a prank like this on me! I have only been back 4 months! I just can't believe she got you into this too!" Ichigo yelled, laughing hysterically while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ichigo,...Rukia is pregnant too." Unohana said. "Rukia and Renji-san will be having a baby in 5 months, also."

Ichigo looked back at the taichou. Seeing that she was serious, he settled back down, with his head in his hands. "You're serious, aren't you?" Seeing her shake her head, he took a deep breath. "I can't believe this...this is really happening?"

Unohana got up from her desk and sat down next to Ichigo. "Yes, it is. Starting now, I need to you to make sure you eat right and take care of yourself. You have about 2 months before I have to put you on desk duty. Make certain that you come here every other week for a checkup so we can monitor the baby's progress. In about 2 months, we should be able to tell what the sex of the baby is, if you and Byakuya want to know."

Ichigo placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant, but he loved that they created this precious life out of the love that they had for each other. "Do you think I could take the report with me, Retsu? I have a way to tell Byakuya and might need the report as proof."

Unohana handed her report to Ichigo, who tucked inside his yukata. "Mind if I ask how you plan to reveal it?"

"I got word this morning that we have an Elder meeting tonight so I think I'll do it there." Ichigo shook his head. "Still can't believe Rukia's pregnant too. This is kinda odd."

"I'm going to tell you this. Rukia had the same symptoms you did and she had just left before I had to attend the meeting. She was afraid that the child wouldn't be accepted by the Clan."

"I still can't believe she's worried about that. Rukia has been accepted since the War. The Elders are the ones that approved Renji and her being together. I know for a fact that they will be happy to learn that another addition is on the way."

Retsu smiled as she helped Ichigo to his feet. As they walked out of her office, she stopped the front desk and got something out of the cabinet. Handing a bottle to Ichigo, she smiled. "I normally give these to pregnant women, but I believe they will help you as well. They are prenatal vitamins and you need to take 1 daily, preferably in the morning with your breakfast."

"Okay, will do." Ichigo turned to the older woman and took her hands in his. "Now, do me a favor. Go and talk to him. Just by looking at you and him, I can tell you are miserable without each other. He misses you, Retsu. I feel like though, I should be calling you Mom." After he said that, he sees Retsu shocked. "Believe it or not, you've been like a mother to me since I got here."

Retsu smiled and drew the younger man in for a small hug. "Thank you, Ichigo." She stepped back and looked Ichigo in the eye. "Let Isshin know I'll be by to talk to him. You were right. I do miss him."

After placing a small kiss on her cheek, he headed for the main doors. "I will, Retsu, and a piece of advice. You might wanna hog-tie him," he said with a chuckle, heading out to the 5th division.

* * *

Ichigo walked over to the fifth, completely trying to figure out how to tell his father the news. He finally just decided to tell his dad flat out. Isshin had supported him when he told him that he was gay, so maybe his father would support him on this.

Lost in thought, he never noticed Momo walking out of the division until they ran into each other, knocking them on the ground. Clearing the cobwebs from his head, he noticed Momo. "Oh, sorry about that, Momo, didn't see you," he said standing back up, extending his hand to the fuku-taicho.

The timid fuku-taicho smiled as she took Ichigo's hand. "It's okay, Ichigo. I was kinda lost there too."

"Oh, is my dad in by the way?"

"Yeah, he's in his quarters changing. Apparently, when he was training one of the new recruits, he ended up in the mud." Momo couldn't help but laugh, with Ichigo laughing with her. "It was quite a sight."

"Well, let him know I'll be in his office. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay, I will, Ichigo. See ya later," she said as she hollered over her shoulder, heading off to let her Taichou know.

* * *

Sitting on his dad's desk, Ichigo looked around. There were pictures of the girls and him everywhere. He could only imagine what this place would look like with pictures of the baby. If he knew his dad, the baby was going to be spoiled. As Ichigo was lost in his dreamworld, the door opened.

"Momo told me you were looking for me," Isshin said as he walked in. Taking one look at his son, he knew something was up. "Okay, Ichigo, I can tell something on your mind. What's up?" he asked as he sat on the desk next to Ichigo.

"Uh...ummm...this is kinda hard so I'll just come out and say it." Taking a deep breath, he turned to his dad. "What would you say to becoming a grandpa?"

Isshin's mouth dropped. "You're kidding, right?" When Ichigo shook his head no, Isshin stood up and walked over to the window. "Um...how far along are ya?"

"Just a tad over 4 months."

Sinking down into his chair, he looked up at his son, with a HUGE grin on his face. Guess a celebration is in order then. Does Byakuya know yet?"

"Not yet. We have an Elder's Meeting tonight so I was thinking about revealing it then. This way, the Elders can't dispute it." Ichigo stood up from the desk and turned to face his father. "By the way, enough about me. You really need to apologize to Retsu." He could see his dad tense at the mention of her name. "It's been two months, Dad. I can tell you miss her and I know she misses you. Retsu has been the best thing to happen to you since Mom died. Please, don't let her get away. Just talk to her."

Before either one of them could say anything, a knock come to the door. Ichigo looked at his dad and walked over to the door, sliding it open. Smiling, he saw Retsu standing there. He moved aside and let the 4th division Taichou come in. "Just do me a favor. Talk to each other. You two are good together and I would hate to see you end it over a simple disagreement. Okay, Dad?"

Retsu looked at Isshin. "He's right, Isshin. We do need to talk."

Not being able to take his eyes off the woman that had his heart, he smiled. "Yeah, he is." Turning his gaze, he smiled at his son. "Thanks, Ichigo. Let me know how Byakuya takes it."

"No problem, Dad." Ichigo smiled as he walked out, closing the door. Now all he had to do was mentally prepare himself for tonight, for what he reveals tonight will change Byakuya's and his life.

* * *

The following is brought to you by my good friend, MUSICGIRL1796! Yay for Ichi, Bya, Rukes, and Ren!

_**Ichigo: Why me? Why not him?  
Byakuya: Because I didn't bottom.  
Ichigo: Oh really now...?  
Byakuya: Well...I didn't bottom first.  
Ichigo: Thank you!  
Byakuya: ...It's gonna be a long 5 months...  
Ichigo: ...What...was...that...?!  
Byakuya: NOTHING! Nothing, my sweet little strawberry.  
Ichigo: Oh, so your comparing me to a berry now, HUH?!  
Rukia: * cries * Your so mean Byakuya nii-sama!  
Renji and Byakuya: * sweat drop ***_


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in." Byakuya's deep voice sounded from the other side of the rich mahogany wood door of his 6th Division office.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed as Ichigo opened the door and stepped into the office. "I am happy you're here. I was just telling Nii-sama some good news!" Rukia said cheerfully as Ichigo sat down beside Byakuya with a smile.

"So, as I was saying..." Rukia stopped to look at the blushing boy beside her. Ichigo didn't even notice Renji standing beside her until now. They were holding hands and he was blushing like a little school girl. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but refrained as he listened to the rest of what Rukia was saying.

"Nii-sama, Ichigo...I am now 4 months pregnant!" she said with a smile on her face that could split her face in two. While Rukia was glowing, Renji stood perfectly still. It was like he was waiting for the two men on the couch to come after him or something.

Ichigo stood from the couch and hugged Rukia. "Rukes, I'm really happy for you. You're going to be a great mother..." he said as he rubbed her stomach.

While Ichigo and Rukia were talking, Byakuya stood up and walked up to Renji. "Can I see you outside for a moment, Abarai-Taichou?"

Ichigo looked up and could see the look on Byakuya's face. "You better play nice, Byakuya."

"I will." Renji and Byakuya stepped outside the door, closing it on their way out. The 6th division captain turned his attention to his former fuku-taichou. Renji cringed when he saw the look in Byakuya's eyes, but the noble quickly softened his gaze. "Have you asked her yet, Renji?"

Renji slumped against the wall. "No, I haven't. Every time I try, she starts rattling off about something else, and I totally lose my chance."

"I know how you feel. Every time the Elders or I try to get Ichigo to go over the plans with him, he completely changes the subject. Sometimes I wonder if he still wants to go through with it," Byakuya replied softly, sitting down on the bench. "Did I make a mistake, Renji?"

Renji looked at his friend. "No, you didn't, Byakuya. Maybe it's what the humans call 'cold feet'. Knowing Ichigo, he's just probably a bit scared or something like that. What you need to do is just make him sit down and talk to you." Sitting down, Renji stared at Byakuya's office door. "Just like I got to get Rukia to be quiet for one minute so I can ask her."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the couch. "I wonder where those two disappeared too," Rukia said, looking around. "Well, since Nii-sama's not here, what did Unohana say? Isshin said you had been sick for about the last week."

Ichigo quickly turned his head. "It's nothing."

"Baka, if it was nothing then why have you been sick!" she said, slapping him upside the head.

"Oi, midget, watch that lethal fist of yours!" Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked out the window and could see Byakuya and Renji sitting there, talking. Turning his gaze back to his 'little sister', he smiled. "If I tell you, you can't say a word to Byakuya. Not one word."

"I promise, Ichigo, but you know you have to tell him sooner or later."

"Oh, I know. I'm actually telling him tonight at the Elder's Meeting." Taking a deep breath, he reached inside his shikausho and grabbed the report that he had gotten from Unohana. "Here, but make sure to keep your reaction quiet."

Shaking her head, she unfolded the piece of paper and read over it. Rukia's eyes went huge. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Apparently, since I'm now in soul form, I am prone to everything that a Soul Reaper is. Also, that means, I was able to get pregnant. I'm 4 months pregnant too."

Smiling, Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo, hugging him tightly. "I'm soooooooo happy for you. Nii-sama's gonna love it."

"I know, but I'm going to wait until tonight to tell him." Ichigo took the paper back from Rukia and tucked it back into his shikausho. Just at that moment, the door opened. Byakuya and Renji walked back into the office. Ichigo looked at his love and then at his best friend. He could tell that something was up. "You know, by the looks on your face, I can tell you two are up to something, but I'm not going to even ask."

"Good, cause we wasn't going to tell you anyways," Renji said with a smile. "Rukes, we better get going. Remember, Unohana wanted to do one more test on you."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe that I completely forgot," she said standing up from the couch. Walking over to her brother, she smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Nii-sama?"

Taking his sister's hands in his, he smiled. "Yes. I told you that you will be a wonderful mother. Honestly, I'm glad that you chose Renji. I know you're in good hands with him." He placed a small kiss to her cheek. "To tell you the truth, I can't wait to greet my niece or nephew."

Grinning huge, she threw her arms around her brother. "Thank you, Nii-sama." With that, she releases her brother and grabbed Renji's hand. Together, they headed out.

Ichigo looked over at his fiancée. He could tell something was on his mind. "Kuya, are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" he asked in a loving tone. He got up from the couch and walked over to Byakuya. Wrapping his arms around Byakuya, he smiled. "Please, Byakuya, tell me."

Looking at his lover, Byakuya sighed. "I was wondering if you still wanted to marry me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Ichigo asked, as he stepped back a bit but stay in the embrace.

"Every time that the Elders or I try to get you to help with the planning, you completely change the subject. I can't help but wonder." He lifted his chin and looked into his amber eyes that he loved so much. "I love you, Ichigo. If you feel like I'm rushing you into this, please, tell me. I can wait; I just want you at my side forever."

Ichigo's heart hurt with what Byakuya had said. True, he hadn't helped with the plans but he didn't know that it hurt Byakuya that much. He could feel his welling up with tears. DAMN HORMONES! Taking the raven's face in his hands, he tilted Byakuya's face to where he could look into the misty grey orbs that he loved so much. "I had no idea that was hurting you. You should know that I want to marry you. You're not rushing me." Ichigo placed a small kiss to his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck. "I love you and I wanna spend my life with you. How about tonight at the meeting, you guys can show me the plans and I promise to take more of an interest. Okay?"

Instead of answering him with words, Byakuya leaned closer and crashed his lips to the strawberry's. As he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, he brought the strawberry closer to him as he traced his tongue across his bottom lip. As Ichigo opened up to him, he slid his tongue in and tasted every crevice of the mouth that he had come to love. He could feel the love coming from Ichigo and it felt wonderful to him. Not wanting to be caught, he reluctantly parted from Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo. I needed to hear that," he said as he rested his forehead against his. "I truly love you."

Ichigo smiled. He was happy that he had gotten Byakuya into a better mood. "I love you too, Byakuya."

The 6th squad taichou released the younger man and walked back around to sit down in his chair. "Your dad had mentioned you went to see Unohana. What did she say?" he asked his lover with concern.

"Well, um…." Ichigo started with hesitation. "Actually, this is something I wanna wait till the meeting tonight to tell ya. Don't worry and trust me." He walked around the desk and leaned over to the taichou's level, planting a small kiss to the bridge of his nose. "It's good news, that's all I'm going to tell ya, okay?"

Byakuya looked at his fiancée. He could tell that Ichigo was hiding something, but he decided to let him have his way this time. When Ichigo puts it like that, he knows it to be true. "Okay. But you are going to tell me tonight, even if I have to get it out of you," he said with a smirk. "Oh, since you are here, I have some papers that need both of our signatures. I was going to bring them home tonight, but….."

Ichigo chuckled at his lover. "It's okay, Taichou. I'll deal with them while I'm here."

The lovers spent the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's company.

Later that night, Ichigo stood in front of his mirror, messing with his formal kimono. He really hated wearing them, but he wore them when they had a meeting with the Elders. He remembered the first time that he had worn one of these. It was the first time that he had been introduced to the Elders and Byakuya's and his relationship was revealed to them.

"God, I still hate this thing," he said to himself.

"You say that every time, Ichigo-sama," Dai said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Here is the obi." Dai helped Ichigo tie the obi and make sure it sat right on the kimono. "It's not too tight, is it?" Dai had asked. When Ichigo had returned home, he had explained to Dai his situation and the young man was more than willing to help out his young master.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just hungry now," Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

"I figured you would be, so I brought you a small sandwich. You probably won't be able to eat again until after the meeting," Dai said as he handed Ichigo a small plate with the sandwich.

Ichigo laughed. "You know me all too well, Dai, and I've only been here four months," he said as he took the sandwich and started to stuff his mouth. As he finished his sandwich, he glanced over at the clock. "It's just about time, Dai. Byakuya should be here any moment."

Dai nodded at his master and helped him finished getting ready. Just as the clock chimed at the top of the hour, the doors to their bedroom opened and Byakuya walked in, dressed in his formal kimono as well. Ichigo was too preoccupied with finishing getting ready that he didn't notice Byakuya as he stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You look fine, love," Byakuya whispered, planting a kiss to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo jumped slightly at the touch, but immediately relaxed into it. "I know, Bya. I just hate this thing," he said referring to the kimono.

"Well, as soon as the meeting is over, we can come back here. You can get out of the kimono and I'll ravage you within an inch of your life," he whispered huskily, nipping at his neck.

"Byakuya….." Ichigo moaned, as he felt himself slowly giving into the sensations that Byakuya was giving to his neck. "…..We…we need to get to the mee…meeting…." he finally got out, but was moaning at the same time. Regaining control of his senses, he loosened Byakuya's arms a bit and turned around to where he was facing his love. "You know, we better get to the meeting before the Elders send someone looking for us."

Byakuya smiled softly as he kissed Ichigo's lips gently. Not lingering for long, Byakuya inhaled the strawberry scent that was Ichigo. "You're right, love. We should get going. Shall we?" he asked, as he stepped back from Ichigo and held his hand out for him.

Ichigo took his hand and tucked himself into Byakuya's side. "Now, are you going to show me these plans or not?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle.

With that, Byakuya led him out of their room, heading to the Meeting Hall.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

An hour has passed since the meeting had started. Ichigo was remaining true to his word and was taking an interest in the plans. He had loved everything that Byakuya and the Elders had done so far.

"Ichigo-sama. I am glad you decided to join us this time," Kimoko, the Head Elder, said.

"Well," Ichigo had started, taking a quick glance at Byakuya, "I didn't realize that I was being neglectful, so I promised Byakuya I would take a more active role in the wedding plans." At that moment, he had felt a slight pain in his back, and arched it in response. Thankfully, the Elders or Byakuya hadn't noticed, but Rukia had.

Rukia was quick to his side. "Ichigo, you okay?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo turned to where only Rukia would hear his response. "Yeah, just a slight pain in my back." Looking over at Byakuya who was talking to the Elders, he smiled. "Maybe it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah, it is. Honestly, I can't wait to see Nii-sama's reaction!" Rukia said with excitement.

Ichigo took Rukia's hand and they headed back over to where everyone else was. "Ummm, I hate to interrupt, but there's something that I need to tell everyone, especially you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, with a worried look. "What's going on, Ichigo?"

All Ichigo would do was smile as he reached into his kimono, taking out the report Unohana had given him. Handing the report to Byakuya, he simply smiled again. "Just read this. It explains everything." Byakuya took the report and read over it with unbelieving eyes.

"What does this all mean, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"It means that I am now officially four months pregnant with the child of Byakuya Kuchiki, the next Kuchiki heir." Ichigo announced proudly with a hand on his slightly bulging stomach.

Byakuya just started at Ichigo incredulously for more than a minute. The silence quickly grew from unbelieving to just plain awkward and Ichigo was starting to get scared. Then, as soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again, he saw Byakuya starting to sway slightly and tears rolled down his perfect face. Ichigo stepped closer to him, and after only taking a step, Byakuya fell backwards. Passed out. Luckily, Ichigo ran over to him in time to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya was completely passed out from shock. The elders all gasped and gathered around to see if he was okay. "Byakuya!" he said, as he tried to wake the passed out man in his arms.

"Is he okay, Ichigo-sama?" Kimoko asked, visibly worried for the young Kuchiki Clan Head.

"Yeah, he just literally passed out from shock," Ichigo replied as he pushed the hair from in front of Byakuya's face. He couldn't help but be memorized by his perfect face.

"Um, Ichigo-sama, is what he said true? Are you….pregnant?" Kimoko asked with some reluctance. She really didn't want to bother him.

Ichigo looked up at the older woman, who was surrounded by the other Elders. "Yes, it's true. It seems, now that I'm in my shinigami form; I'm susceptible to everything a shinigami is. Hence, me becoming pregnant."

The Elders took a moment and conversed amongst themselves. All their faces were graced with smiles and Ichigo was surprised. Kimoko turned back to Ichigo, with a smile on her face as well. "Then, with great pleasure, we welcome the newest member of the Kuchiki family. Even though they are not born yet," she said with a chuckle. "Now, don't you think you should wake up our Clan Head?"

"Well, he seems to be out," Ichigo said looking down at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, maybe try kissing him" Rukia said with a chuckle. "Would be priceless, don't ya think?"

Shrugging his shoulder, he smiled. "Well, it's definitely worth a try." Ichigo leaned down and brushed a light kiss to his lips. He could feel Byakuya start to stir and soon started to feel a response to the kiss. Arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, they parted and Ichigo looked in the smoky eyes of his unborn child's father. "Hey," Ichigo said softly.

"Hey," Byakuya whispered back. "Was the paper true? Are you really carrying my child?"

"Yeah, it is. You're going to be a father, Bya-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo and thank you." Byakuya sat up slowly, keeping his hand in Ichigo's since he was still a little light-headed. "Let's finish the planning."

"Are you sure, Byakuya?" Ichigo looked at him with concern.

"Yes. I'll be ok. Just help me stand up, Ichi?"

"Okay, just as long as you're okay." Ichigo took his hand and helped him stand to his feet. Byakuya was back up, but Ichigo refused to let go of his hands. The two lovers moved over to the table that the Elders were at and sat down. "I believe that only two things were left, correct?"

"Yes, just the date and what last name Ichigo-sama will be using after," Kimoko replied after she took a glance at the plans.

"I can answer that one," Ichigo spoke up. "I want the wedding in a month."

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as he turned to face his lover.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be married to you and I want it as soon as possible," Ichigo said anxiously. "I love you more than anything and I want to be a Kuchiki and your husband as soon as possible."

Byakuya caught what he just said. "Ichigo…..you're taking my last name?"

Taking Byakuya's hands in his, he used his free hand to caress the side of his face. "Yeah. I love you and I want everyone know it."

Byakuya leaned over the side of his chair and kissed Ichigo softly. "Thank you, Ichigo. You're my world." Sitting back in his chair, he looked back over at the Elders. "Does that take care of everything, Kimoko-san?"

With a smile on her face, she stood with the rest of the Elders as she shook her head yes. "Yes, it does, Byakuya-sama. We finish finalizing everything. You two just enjoy each other and take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"I will, thank you," Byakuya and Ichigo stood and along with Rukia, bowed to the Elders. They watched as the Elders left.

Rukia walked up and gave Ichigo a hug. "You heard, Kimoko. Take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"I could say the same to you, Rukia," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I better get going." Rukia hugged her brother and left the Hall.

Byakuya held his hand out to Ichigo, who put his hand in the noble's slightly larger one. The two headed out of the Hall. Walking along the halls, neither said anything for they knew how the other felt. Byakuya lead them the rest of the way, and stopped in front of their bedroom. Sliding the door open, he stepped inside and waited for Ichigo to come in. As soon as Ichigo has stepped in, he swept Ichigo into his arms, kissing him hard. Pushing him against the wall, he continued to plunder his mouth, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly and allowed Byakuya's tongue to come in and play. Their tongues tangled around the others. Ichigo pushed at his chest gently and started guiding them back towards the bed.

Byakuya knew what Ichigo was wanting and turned them around as they reached the bed, and gently pushed Ichigo on the bed. He made quick work of his robes, as Ichigo did the same with his. As soon as they both were in their underkimono, Byakuya climbed onto the bed, straddling Ichigo's hips. Leaning over, he kissed Ichigo again, but didn't stay at his lips for long. Byakuya kissed along his neckline, earning small, lustful moans from the man underneath him. Loving the sounds coming from Ichigo, Byakuya continued his path downwards and left a trail of hot, searing kisses all over Ichigo. Gently, he slowly removed their undergarments, and then proceeded to make love to his fiancée.

About half an hour later, the two laid together, entangled limbs and all. Byakuya soothingly rubbed Ichigo's lower back as the two enjoyed their afterglow. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last few months. Untangling himself from Ichigo, he pushed down the covers, revealing Ichigo's slight bump in his stomach. Lowering his head, he kissed his stomach softly. "My child," he whispered softly. "I love you and your dad so much. You're going to be spoiled rotten," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're rotten, Byakuya, and we love you too," Ichigo laughed as Byakuya moved up and kissed him on his lips. "Unohana was telling me since I was this far along, maybe we should start considering names. Wanna help me name our child?"

Byakuya put a finger to his chin, telling Ichigo that he was in deep thought. After a few moments, he smiled. "What about Shotaru for a boy? If I remember correctly, it was my maternal grandfather's name."

"I like that." Ichigo tried figuring out a girl's name but was coming up empty. Suddenly a light bulb went off I his head. "What you think about Yukie for a girl? I've always loved that name."

"Yukie, huh?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kuchiki Yukie. It has a nice ring to it." Leaning up, he hovered over his lover. "I love it," he whispered, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ichigo smiled. Glancing over, he saw that it was past midnight and he knew that both of them were needed in the morning at the squad. "Come on, Byakuya, we better catch some sleep."

"As usual, you are right, my love." Both men got up and changed into their sleeping kimonos.

Ichigo climbed back into bed, waiting for Byakuya to get back in. Looking over, he noticed him having a lil trouble getting the kenseikan out. "Love, come here." Byakuya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ichigo worked his fingers through his hair and loosened it enough to where it finally slid out. "Get in bed; I'll go put it up." Ichigo got up and walked over to the dresser, while he climbed into bed.

After placing it in Byakuya's box, Ichigo walked back over to the bed, and climbed under the blankets. Immediately, Byakuya pulled him over, spooning him. This time was different. Ichigo looked down and noticed that Byakuya's hand lay across his stomach, gently caressing it. Ichigo could feel him drifting asleep from the sensation. "Night, Byakuya. I love you."

"Goodnight, Ichigo. I love you as well," Byakuya whispered, kissing his cheek gently. The two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other arms and more complete than ever.

Well, hope you loved it as much I enjoyed writing it…lol! Make sure to R&R!

A/N:: From now on, the chapters will have a time skip, so I will make sure to let you all know just as much time passes for our favorite star-crossed lovers!


End file.
